


Strip Poker is Fun!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Starker Bingo 2019, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: The avengers decide they wanna play strip poker. Peter joins in. He is, after all, an avenger now.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411078
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Strip Poker is Fun!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Покер на раздевание это весело!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145371) by [Liraira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira)



When Peter first asked to join, everyone thought it would be hilarious how fast he was going to lose. Obviously this over-eager, puppy dog faced, innocent little boy will suck ass at poker.

Tony smirks to himself as they make fun of his Peter. The thing they are failing to take into account is that Peter gets excited over everything. He talks all the fucking time. He doesn’t _need_ a ‘poker face’ his smile never leaves, his voice never stops. He’s going to wipe the floor with them.

“Alright everyone. Simple five card draw game. Everyone knows the rules to regular poker, right?” Once everyone nods, Tony smiles. “Great. Okay, everyone go ahead and strip down to five items of clothing. Bras and panties are seperate, so guys you get to keep a jacket or something if you want. Socks count as one, no taking off one sock only.”

Peter looks down at himself and blushes. Tee-shirt, jeans, underwear, socks, shoes. He didn’t have to take anything off.

He looks around the table, blushing a bit more as he sees everyone else. Wanda has to take her jacket, her shoes, and she decides to take her long sleeve under shirt off too. Poor Wanda. Natasha sighs loudly, deciding to take her shoes and socks off and keeping her jacket.

Thor sighs loudly. “I shall require extra clothes. All I have are my pants and my shirt.” Peter blushes red at that. He knew the god prefers to be _comfortable_ now that the war is over, but not even underwear?

Bucky snorts, taking off his leather jacket and giving it to Thor. Clint passes Thor his baseball cap, and Tony grabs some socks from further in his penthouse for Thor to put on.

“Now that everyone is down to five, we can start. Do we wanna do quick or draw it out?”

“Let’s draw it out,” Steve says, checking the clock. “We have several hours until the party is over.” AKA, Cap’s old man bed time.

Tony rolls his eyes and nods. “Sure. Okay. Worst hand, OR first to fold, has to take a piece of clothing off. Let’s go until everyone is naked except one person. Got it?” Once everyone nods in agreement, Tony starts the game.

It’s fun, for the first few rounds. Everyone is buzzed from drinking, in high spirits, teasing and laughing as the first few people have to strip. It starts with Thor—who kindly gives Bucky his jacket back, as it’s way too small to fit around his stomach anyhow—laughing softly and drinking more. Next is Wanda, who blushes as she takes her socks off. Oh boy. Then Clint does a whole strip tease with his jacket—which makes everyone laugh and cheer.

Peter decides that Strip Poker is so much fun! It’s fun and silly and everyone is happy and laughing and also it’s like, so easy! All you gotta do is get the right hand!

The further in it gets, the more fun it is. Wanda goes out first, and she blushes as she sits naked while everyone else plays. Clint is next, who leans back in his chair proudly shows off his flaccid dick to everyone around, much to the amusement of the guys and much to the embarrassment of Natasha.

After Clint is Thor, and after Thor goes out Clint is suddenly a lot more self conscious about his own dick. (“Do not worry, archer. Mere mortals have no chance of comparing with a God.” “...thanks, bud......”)

Next is Sam (“it’s all luck of the draw man, no skill...”) Then Steve (“Go easy on him, the old man probably never played before) and then it was the good players left.

Peter, still completely dressed. Tony, who has lost his shirt and stays in his under shirt. Natasha, who has lost her jacket and her shirt. And finally, Bucky, who stays in his clothes all except for the boots.

Peter starts to bounce excitedly. He could win! He’s got all his clothes still. He doesn’t even care that this hand really sucks, he’s bouncing in his seat over how happy he is to be so close to winning.

Tony smiles on the inside, knowing his boy isn’t giving away his hand. He keeps in, watching as Bucky eyes him up before also staying in. Nat folds, sighing softly. She takes her pants off, and Wanda shuffles the cards and deals them. (Thank god for her powers.)

Peter blushes every single time he looks at Wanda, which causes the poor boy to squirm and look at his cards. Tony knows the reason why he’s suddenly quiet. Bucky and Nat don’t. They all go in, and Peter has a royal fucking flush.

Bucky doesn’t understand this fucking child.

He sighs and takes his socks off, putting them in his boots.

After Natasha goes out (“Did you see my fucking hands? I didn’t stand a chance!”) and then Bucky (“I don’t understand. The child is confusing.”) it’s just Tony and Peter left.

Tony, who’s in nothing but his underwear, and Peter, who is fully dressed.

Tony knows that pure odds will make Peter win this. Even though Tony knows all Peter’s cues. Eventually, this kid will get a better hand than Tony by luck, and he has five tries to get it right.

But Tony sure can try.

He wins the first round between them. Peter takes off his shoes. He wins the second. Peter takes off his socks. He even wins the third—Peter decided to take his pants off instead of his shirt.

Everyone is cheering, it’s intense, everyone is laughing and having so much fun!!

Unfortunately, it ends there. Peter was graced with a royal flush while all Tony had was a pair of Aces.

Tony sighs heavily and strips out of his underwear, and Peter has a hard time celebrating when all he wants to do is fall to his knees and take Tony’s dick as far down his throat as possible.

After several hours of more drinking, laughing, teasing each other, and having a very fun time, Tony finally kicks everyone out. Mostly because he’s 99% Bucky and Sam are about to have actual sex in front of them all, which, no thanks. But also because he’s starting to get a chub from the way Peter is openly drooling over his cock and he’d rather not have anyone else see that.


End file.
